


Cure

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt is sick so Reiner takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested I write something fluffy with these two, where Bertholdt has a bad week or something and calls Reiner for help and I'm currently sick so I wrote this :3

Reiner could hear the strain in Bertholdt’s voice. It was quieter than usual, and a little horse, so even though Reiner had a lot of homework to do he didn’t hesitate to say ‘yes’ when the other boy asked him to come to his dorm room.

Bertholdt’s dorm was in another building on campus. Reiner lived in the Spruce dorm, while Bertholdt lived in the Furness dorm. The Furness dorm was older, crapper, and Reiner often jokingly bragged about how his dorm was better, but even still they always ended up at Bertholdt’s dorm. Bertholdt’s roommate had a girlfriend, so he always spent the night at her dorm, which gave he and Reiner plenty of time alone.

They had only just started dating, well, officially. For a while they were doing this on and off kind of thing. They had been friends for a while, going to the same high school but not really knowing each other, and when they found out they were going to the same college they started hanging out more, figuring it’d be easier to go into the new situation with someone they at least sort of knew. Then, when they found out both of them were gay…well, the rest was history, as they say.

It was cold out and raining when Reiner made his way over to Bertholdt’s dorm. It was already past midnight, which is usually when Bertholdt waited to call him, since that’s when they knew for sure his roommate would be gone for the rest of the night. Reiner briskly walked the ten-minute walk, forgetting his umbrella, and hunching his shoulders to shield part of his face from the wind and rain. When he reached the building he quickly flashed his ID card to the guards, and then ran up to the third floor, knocking on room 3P.

Bertholdt answered after a minute, and instantly pulled Reiner inside. His shoulders slumped, making himself shorter than the blonde, and nuzzled his face into his neck.  
Reiner hugged him, even though Bertholdt’s own arms were hanging loosely by his sides.

“What’s up Bertl?” Reiner knew by now that when Bertholdt had a bad day he just liked to curl up against him, making himself small, begging for warmth and comfort. And he rarely said anything.

Reiner rubbed his back and pulled away, holding onto his shoulders, and craned his head so he could look at the other boy’s face who still had his head ducked. He could see the tall boy had deep circles under his eyes, red rimmed, and his nose was red too.

“Bertl? What’s wrong?”

Bertholdt sniffed, and then cleared his throat, “I don’t feel very well.”

Reiner guided him inside more, pulling at Bertholdt to go sit on his bed to get a better look at him. He did look sick. Reiner took off his wet jacket, hanging it on Bertholdt’s desk chair, and then turned back to other boy, feeling his forehead.

“You don’t look good,” Bertholdt snorts at that, “I told you not to stay up all week studying.”

This week was finals week, and just like last semester Bertholdt stressed too much, stayed up all night, every night for a week straight, and forgot to eat, and then got himself sick. Reiner felt like he was getting a sense of déjà vu.

“I had to,” Bertholdt mumbles, and then coughs.

“No, you didn’t,” Reiner starts to walk over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and opens it, “you did fine last semester, you worry for no reason and get yourself all worked up. And you don’t have any food. Bertholdt what did I tell you about eating right? You need protein.”

Bertholdt groans and curls up on his bed. He’s sweating and shriving all at the same time. Reiner sighs.

“Do you have anything to make tea?”

Bertholdt just shrugs from his position on the bed.

Reiner thinks for a moment, “all the markets are closed at this time of night…”

A little whimper comes from Bertholdt before he starts to cough again, and then he groans.

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do,” Reiner says, clapping his hands, like he’s some sort of camp leader pumping up a bunch of little kids. He goes over to Bertholdt and picks up his balled up form, it’s not hard despite his height Bertholdt was actually pretty light. The tall boy whines, but doesn’t say anything. Reiner carries him to the bathroom and sits him on the toilet.

Bertholdt just watches as Reiner turns on the water to the tub, turning the knob so it’s as hot as it can get. Then he turns back to Bertholdt, and starts to undress him. Bertholdt lets him, sniffing and letting out tiny coughs occasionally. 

The room is starting to get steamy, the steam rising off the water and making the tiny bathroom foggy. Bertholdt doesn’t realize it but as Reiner is moving down his body, taking off his shirt, lifting his butt up slightly off the toilet to take off his pants and boxers, and then his socks, he is finally breathing normally. He takes in a deep inhale of breath and Reiner looks up at him from holding his feet and smiles.

“I have a nose again,” Bertholdt weakly jokes and Reiner laughs.

“Sitting in a steamy room always helps,” and then he moves back up Bertholdt’s body, massaging his long legs as he goes, then resting his hands on his hips and leaning in to kiss him. Bertholdt lets him, melting into the touch, and then briefly pulls away when Reiner swipes a tongue over his upper lip.

“I’m going to get you sick,” he mumbles, although he doesn’t stop kissing him.

Reiner chuckles over his lips, “I walked over here in the rain and now I’m taking care of you. I was gonna get sick the second I left my dorm to come here.”

Bertholdt smiles as Reiner keeps kissing him, more deeply now that Bertholdt isn’t fighting him, and it’s starting to get really hot in the tiny bathroom.

“Shit,” Reiner suddenly pulls away, quickly moving over to the tub to turn off the water spout, noticing the water level getting a little too high that it’s almost over flowing. He laughs when he turns back to Bertholdt and Bertholdt blushes, suddenly becoming very aware that he is very naked and Reiner is very much still clothed.

Reiner, unaffected by the other boy’s embarrassment, picks him up under his armpits and plops him in the tub, making a big splash.

“Reiner!” Bertholdt yelps, his voice cracking with its strain, “it’s hot!”

The water is spilling over the edge with Bertholdt’s added mass into the tub, and Reiner reaches a hand in to pull at the plug, so some of it drains, then he turns on the spout again, adding in some colder water.

“Better?” He asks, and Bertholdt simply sinks deeper into the tub, his knees folding upward so he can fit his whole body in.

Then he sees Reiner beginning to take his clothes off.

“You’re not thinking of coming in here are you?” Bertholdt asks, peeking his head out of water just enough so his mouth is exposed to speak.

“Why not?” Reiner asks back, removing his pants and boxers, and finally his socks.

“I barely fit in here myself,” the tall boy grumbles.

Reiner just shrugs before moving Bertholdt so he’s sitting up more and steps in the tub behind him and sits so Bertholdt is resting against his chest. 

“See? Not so bad right?”

It was bad. With Reiner’s added body mass Bertholdt is pushed forward, scrunched up more and legs bent even farther. Reiner’s legs are bent on each side of him. The water is splashing over the sides, even with the plug halfway unplugged and draining the water, but the spout is still running so it doesn’t get too low. Bertholdt leans forward to turn the knob so it’s pouring out hotter water and then leans back, nuzzling his head back against Reiner’s broad chest. He takes a deep breath, finally being able to inhale, and even though it’s cramped and uncomfortable it feels nice. It’s warm and Reiner’s skin is soft against his back and his legs are enclosed on his sides like they are protecting him.

Reiner reaches a hand behind him, feeling for a washcloth and soap that he knows are resting on the shower caddy. He pulls them down and then lathers up the cloth, and then brings it to Bertholdt’s front and starts to massage him on his chest.

Bertholdt hums, enjoying the sensation of the soft cloth running over his skin, covering him in bubbles and a sweet scent that thanks to the steam he can actually smell. He lifts his arms from the water and rests them on Reiner’s thighs, massaging gently in appreciation. 

Reiner drops his head so his face is resting in the crook of Bertholdt neck, and he places soft kisses there. Bertholdt tilts his head to give him better access and closes his eyes, letting out a deep happy sigh.

“You know,” Reiner mumbles over his skin, “you’re going to have to return the favor when I’m sick.”

Bertholdt chuckles, “I guess I will wont I?” 

But he thinks that wont be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Find my tumblr in my profile info and send me requests! I love them!<3


End file.
